No one Can Make me Calm like You
by ButterfliesFireflies
Summary: Fabian just dumped Nina and who is there for her? None other than Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

Nina Martin woke up to daylight streaming through her window. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She turned over to see who owned the pair of arms ready to strike. Eddie, she smiled. Suddenly, yesterday's events came flooding through her and she remembered how they had fallen asleep like this, Nina in Eddie's arms. They hadn't had sex or anything; they had just fallen asleep talking.

Nina had been having a mental breakdown. She was stressed about the mystery, all of her classes, and not to mention the fact that Fabian had just broken up with her for Joy. She had fed Fabian the classic, "I hope we can still be friends line", but she knew things would never be the same between them. She ran upstairs expecting to be disappointed, but oddly, she wasn't. Fabian and her were just meant to be friends. This fact made her relieved. This was due partly to the fact that she liked someone else, but despite all of Amber and Patricia's convincing, she doubted that he liked her back. As she lay on her bed relaxing after Eddie had left, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Amber, go away! I'm fine, just tired!" Nina called.

"Do I really sound like Amber?" said Nina's favorite voice in the world right now.

"Eddie!" she smiled.

"The one and only, I just came to give you some breakfast." he replied.

"Thanks."

As they ate their breakfast Nina said, "Thanks for yesterday. No one can make me calm like you."

"So does that mean you like me?" Eddie questioned.

"Uh. No. Not really. Well. I am not really sure," Nina stuttered, not wanting to admit her true feelings in case he said he didn't like her.

"Well, I like you," Eddie confessed knowing how awkward it would be if she said she didn't like him, but he took a chance.

"I like you too Eddie."

"Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! I really like you Eddie." They smiled at each other for a little while and then headed downstairs. As Nina headed to school, she told her best friends Amber and Patricia what had happened.

"Guys, you were right about Eddie liking me," Nina said.

"What? How did you find out?" Patricia questioned. She was completely over Eddie now, but she was still good friends with him, so she wanted him to be happy with Nina.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend," Nina smiled.

"Ahhhh! Yay! Score one Neddie! I've got to go get supplies for my Neddie scrapbook," Nina's peppy blonde friend Amber said. Nina noticed Fabian hanging nearby looking kind of sad, but she didn't feel bad, he was into Joy now.

Meanwhile, Eddie was telling his friends Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie about what had happened last night.

"So she was really depressed and all, nice going Fabian, and I was like, well if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, count me in. So then we just talked for a while and fell asleep. This morning, I asked her to be my girlfriend," Eddie explained.

"Nice going man!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Yeah Edison, I didn't think you had it in you," Jerome said.

"Thanks Jerry," Eddie replied. He noticed that Fabian was looking sort of sad, but hey, he had broken up with Nina not vice versa. He sauntered over to Nina.

"Miss Martin, shall we have our first date tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**I do not own House of Anubis, but it is the best show ever!**

Chapter 2

"Right after school, meet me in front of the library," Eddie said.

"All right. Bye, see you after school," Nina replied. Eddie had to get all of the supplies for the date so during lunch period he made sure he had everything in his room. Nina could hardly wait for after school. Marshmallows, marshmallow guns, goggles, and protective pads to put over your chest and back. Check, check, check. This is going to be awesome, Eddie thought.

"I wonder what we are going to do on our date?" Nina asked her friends Amber and Patricia.

"I don't know, but knowing Eddie it will probably be really fun," Patricia replied. Just then, the final bell rang signaling that school was over. Nina ran out of class, changed out of her uniform, and headed to the Frobisher library.

"Eddie, where are you?" she called. Her call was replied with a small bullet hitting her stomach. "A marshmallow?" she wondered. Looking to her left she saw two protections pads, a marshmallow gun, goggles, and two bags of marshmallows.

"A marshmallow fight? Eddie, close your eyes while I find a hiding place." Nina ran and hid behind a grove of trees.

"Ready?" she heard a voice ask.

"Ready," Nina replied. All of a sudden marshmallows came like crazy. It was like a barrage of bullets aimed at Nina. She noticed a figure darting between the trees and she fired at him.

"Whoaaa, Nina, you're good!" Eddie called.

"Awwww, thanks Eddie," she said coming out in the clearing pretending to flirt with him. Eddie came towards her and leaned in for a kiss and then WHAM! She pulled away and started shooting him like crazy.

"We can have more of that later after I beat you,"Nina smiled. They continued shooting each other with marshmallows. This is e best date Nina had ever been on!

"Eddie, it's getting kind of dark and late, we should go," Nina said.

"Ya, but first, this," he leaned in and kissed her. Nina felt fireworks at his kiss! She knew it was cheesy, but there were definitely fireworks. He deepened the kiss and she obliged. They stood there in the freezing cold for five minutes, just kissing. I think I really love him, Nina thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own HoA, but it rocks!**

The moment they got home, Nina was ambushed by Amber and Patricia wanting to know how her first date with Eddie was.

"Guys! Guys! I need to eat first," Nina said heading into the dining room to grab a bite to eat.

"I'll make you a sandwich Nines," Eddie called to her.

"Ok, thanks. I love ya," Nina replied. Eddie handed her the sandwich and smiled at her.

"Well, that was some first date, huh?" Eddie asked.

"Ya, it was so much fun, I've never been on a date like that. It was fantastic! Thanks Eddie, I've got to go, Amber and Patricia are waiting," Nina said.

The Girl's Room

"Eeeeeep! Sooooo, how was it? What did you do?" Amber squealed. Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy were all in Nina and Amber's room in their pajamas for a sleepover.

"Ummmm, it was fine," Nina replied.

"Details please," Joy said. Nina and Joy were friends now that Nina was dating Eddie and not Fabian. Nina didn't care that Joy was with Fabian; she was happy for her.

"Well we went to the library and had a marshmallow fight..." Nina was immediately cut off by Patricia.

"Marshmallow fight? That is such a sick idea. Why didn't Eddie and I have dates like that?"

"We had marshmallow guns and shot marshmallows at each other. It was so much fun and super sweet!" Nina continued.

"So did you guys kiss?" Mara asked.

"Ya, it was like fireworks! He's an amazing kisser. I think I love him," Nina said.

"Any tongue action?" Patricia asked.

"Uh, uh, well sorta," Nina blushed rapidly.

The Boy's Room

"So man, how was your date with Nina?" Jerome questioned.

"Uh good, you know, I've had better," Eddie said trying to protect his bad boy image.

"Oh just admit it, you know you loooovvvveeeee her," Alfie cooed.

"All right, it was amazing," Eddie confessed. Fabian was sitting in the corner determinedly doing his homework.

"So did you guys smooch?" Jerome asked.

"Ya Jerry, we kissed. There were definitely fireworks!"

"Tongue?"

"Ya, dang she is a good kisser," Eddie replied. Fabian abruptly got up and left the room muttering, "bathroom."

"What's his problem?" Eddie asked.

"Don't think he's quite over Nina yet. Reckon he still likes her," Jerome replied.

"He broke up with her so he just better get over it."

Nina and Eddie went to bed with dreams of their date in their head.


End file.
